Slave to his Darkness
by Kittenyoukai
Summary: Kagome is convinced to go with her friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, to go to the club. On their way back home they Kagome is kidnapped by vampires and taken into the vampire community where she become a slave to the vampires doing their every bid.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I know you'll probably be wondering where the next chapters are. As a warning I am only redoing these chapters to take out the errors. I added a little bit more stuff as well, but not that much.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I do not own InuYasha.

Kagome could feel the pulsation of the loud music running through her body. It was an unusual feeling, but not unwelcome. It was her first time coming out into the night life with her friends. Somehow, one way or another they had convinced her to come out of her home and to the club. She sat on the bar stool swaying to the beat of the music as she watched her friends flirting on the dance floor.

Kagome knew she should have objected to coming in the first place, but what could she do. She was already at the club. She felt so out of place. The whole bar reeked of alcohol and sweat, which was not a good combination.

'I guess its okay. I mean so far nobody is hurt.' She thought to herself watching her friends. 'Boy I wish I could have as much fun as they were though.'

She sighed as she watched Yuka practically hang over one of the guys she met on the floor. Eri was practically doing the complete same with more decency. As for Ayumi, she was almost as shy as Kagome herself, and had a hard time talking to guys as well as Kagome. From the distance Kagome could see her stammer and blush as she talked. Kagome could only laugh as she thought how cute Ayumi looked as she tried her best to keep up with Yuka and Eri. Truth be told, Yuka and Eri had to keep up with Ayumi. Despite her nervousness she was a seductress underneath all that shyness. Kagome figured that out from the last girls campout night at Ayumi's house.

She was caught in her reminiscing that she barley noticed the stool next to her was occupied.

"Excuse me,"

Kagome turned her head at the sound of the voice. She looked up to meet a pair of blue eyes. A forced smile spread across her face as she saw the last person she thought she would ever see. "Hello Hojo-kun, never thought I'd see you here of all people."

"Likewise, so what are you doing here Kagome-chan?" He asked oblivious to the faux smile she plastered on. "I heard you were sick Kagome."

She let out a nervous laugh. "Well I was sick Hojo-kun," 'Getting sick of you' She added in her mind, "but I'm fine now." She liked Hojo in a big brother kind of way. Apparently his interest in her was a different story. It was like that since high school.

"Well," He said rising off the stool. "I'll be leaving now I have work to do. I'll call you later Kagome-chan." He called over the blasting techno music.

'He left already, that's new,' She thought shocked. Usually it took about an hour to make him leave. Lucky for her.

Kagome glanced back at the dance floor watching Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi continue their flirtations. This was going to be long night for her.

~*~

InuYasha sat on his throne bored out of his mind. He hated being stuck in the middle of the meetings between the vampire communities. It always ended the same in every way. The vampires slowly gaining control over human territory again. He just wished the meeting would be over soon he was hungry.

"InuYasha are you listening?" His brother asked sternly from across the meeting table.

"Yes I was listening," Of course he really did not need to.

Besides the fact that he was hungry, he also hated acting all prince like in front of all the elder Lords and Masters

His cousin Koga stood up and slammed a fist onto the table. "I don't understand why we don't just take over and reign over those weak humans."

Sesshomaru ignored his cousins out burst and took a sip of the thick blood in the wine glass. "Because you foolish boy that would lead to an all out war and the humans have thought of new technology since ancient times; some of which even they do not know how to use. Besides we want to capture them as slaves not kill them. The less blood wasted the better."

Koga sat back down in his seat agitated to be embarrassed by his older cousin.

Sesshomaru rose his elegant form still and erect. "Then this conference is dismissed thank you for your participation."

Once the crowd cleared the room InuYasha stood and stretched his back. "I'll be back I'm going to the slaves quarters for blood."

He traveled outside into the night. He looked over at the mountain colony. It was impressive actually. A community was built into the sides of the mountain, each section was like a room and each floor was the level of social status. Naturally Sesshomaru and his chamber resided on the top along with a couple of nobles. Second level consisted of normal vampires of no particular royalty. The last section consisted of more vampires who were servants and finally the level of humans who were mere slaves. In the center was the main chamber where the throne room was. Everything happened there from entertainment to the meetings which he hated. Below that was just the bottom of the mountain where there were guards to protect them from, well, from what was the question. Mostly to stop humans from escaping. Even if they tried in the day time it was almost impossible to get down that whole mountain within a day.

He jumped from the side of the mountain figuring the walk to the slaves quarters would take to long. Of course it would not hurt him; he was a vampire after all a mere jump off the mountain would not hurt.

He went into the slaves quarters searching for the perfect pick of the day. All the human women curled back in fear, all except one in particular.

"Hello Yura," He practically purred summoning her over with a simple look. She pranced to him her figure enticing him.

"Yes master InuYasha?" She cooed placing her figure against his.

A smile appeared across his face, his fangs showing. "It's time for dinner. So how about you contribute to the process."

She moved her hair from around her neck offering I to him. "Its all yours Master InuYasha."

'Good' he whispered in his mind before taking her off back to his chambers.

He reached the top quickly throwing back his door. Like the rumors said, vampires did sleep in coffins, but some had beds. InuYasha had both; the bed though was mainly for concubines and his food after his ministrations were over.

He laid Yura on the bed looking at her lust filled eyes. He really just wanted to drink her blood, but first he had to get it rushing. He placed small kisses on her neck and then little bites down her neck leaving little bits of blood running down her neck. He quickly cleaned the wounds with his tongue thinking of them as an appetizer and the main course just a short way away. He paused and tasted he blood again.

'Hmm it seems that Yura was already in the presence of another male before my present company.' He thought fuming. He sat up annoyed. He wanted to have a meal for once that was not tainted by the taste of another male. 'For once I would like to have a pure woman with a nice taste. In these ages pure women are hard to find.'

Yura pushed herself off the bed and looked at InuYasha. Usually he would have been all over her, but she saw that look that crossed his face. It was a look of disgust and annoyance.

"Master InuYasha, is something wrong?" She crawled to the side of the bed and wrapped her arms around her waist.

He pushed her arms away. "So tell me Yura who were you with before I came down there?"

'How did he know?' She thought surprised. "Well I," She mumbled.

"Go back down to slaves quarters I do not want your company."

She left without a word left to say.

He stood up going to a makeshift closet and dug out his dark cape. After he traveled down the mountain side to stop off in his friends room. He opened the door and walked in without caring whether he knocked of not.

"Miroku where are you?" InuYasha looked around and the room.

He walked to Miroku's coffin pulling off the cover. Miroku laid sleeping soundly with a petite woman by his side. That did not surprise him though it would be more of a shock to find Miroku without a woman. InuYasha reached in shaking Miroku awake.

"What is it InuYasha?" Miroku asked sleepily. "I was enjoying my sleep with the pretty vampire girl."

"I hope you didn't plan to sleep the whole night away. Come on let's go look for some virgins to prey on."

"Virgins, now that's an idea I like." He stated forgetting about the blonde who remained sleep through the whole ordeal.

Miroku retrieved his cape the went off with InuYasha to find the Virgins who would become their next prey.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hey there everyone this is just an introduction chapter and not very detailed. I will add the next chapter and stuff if there is anything you want or want to know in particular tell me in the reviews and trust me I do read them. Also since I don't feel like erasing this part because it's true I also want you to know that I will probably have a chapter by Thursday or Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there, umm, I've been taking a long break and I'm deciding to discontinue the other, but make it different because of the grammatical errors in it. Anyway I will repost so look out for it. I also was wondering if I should make this an Inu/Kag or a Kag/Sess fan fiction. I haven't written a Kag/Sess yet so I you guys to decide. Also being lazy again beacuse I am doing homework. Curse you homework!!! I have not decided what the couples will be I'm leaning towards Kag/Sess since one person named_ Fanfic Lover _asked for it. If you are against this then vote. Now onward to homework

_________________________________________________________________

I don't own InuYasha, but if I did I wouldn't share him with you all. Mine, is exactly what I would say.

~*~

"That was fun, wasn't it Kagome?" Yuka asked loudly as they walked down the darkened street.

Kagome flinched at the loud echo of her friends' voices. "Shh, you guys you're too loud you'll wake the whole neighborhood up."

Kagome was getting nervous by the minute. She did not want to do anything that would draw attention to her. She was nervous about being outside late without anyone around. Well the others did not count because they were too drunk to notice anything at all. Her instincts were telling that something was coming, so she was very wary of her surroundings.

They walked past an alley way ignoring the sound of scuffling, thinking it was a cat. That is until she heard the sound of a male voice call out in the darkness.

Kagome turned her attention to the sound of the male voice. Out from the shadows came a male with platinum silver hair his fangs grazing over his bottom lip. His amber eyes burrowing into hers as they stared at one another. Behind him emerged a male with dark eyes and short black hair tied in a short tail along the nape of his neck. He also sported a pair of razor sharp fangs that protruded over his lip.

The one with the silver hair wore dark red pants, the color of blood. The other wore a dark shade of purple. (Does purple come in a light or dark shade?). She found it weird that only sported capes and pants. Then internally her instincts were going crazy telling her to run away from them. Her body was sensing danger, but her eyes couldn't move those amber orbs that held her in place with just a simple look. They were stunning and beautiful as she watched him.

Kagome the looked a noticed the razor sharp fangs held over his lips as he moved. It was then that she realized what he was. She backed away slowly as he approached her. She realized the others were to far away to realize that Kagome was left behind. Their voices were already dissipating around the corner.

~*~

InuYasha had smelled this woman from all the way from the top of the building he jumped over. Her sweet pure scent caressed his nose. It almost made him salivate as he went to find the woman that smelled of bliss. Such a pure smell he never knew existed in all eternity. It sent him racing over the building tops looking for the woman that gave off such out a delightful scent.

Miroku trailed behind him trying to keep up with his pace. "InuYasha what's the rush?" He asked as he skimmed the top of the buildings with InuYasha.

"Can't you smell it Miroku; the smell of the delectable virgin and she's going to be all mine." He announced licking his lips at the thought of sinking his fangs in to her neck.

He wanted to fell the rush of her warm blood over his tongue as he listened to her breath shorten with each sip he took. His cold body becoming warm once he was satisfied with her blood. She would be his and his alone; she wouldn't be touched by anyone else as long as he had her. That thought alone was all he needed to pick up his speed.

Her scent was getting stronger, meaning that they were getting closer to his target. He jumped into the nearby alleyway a few paces ahead of her landing silently on his feet. It would have been silent even more than that, if not for Miroku being clumsy and landing on top of him with a loud thud.

"Miroku what the hell are you doing?"

Miroku looked up sheepishly with a smile as he held up his cape. "I tripped over it on the way down, sorry."

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders in annoyance. "Miroku you sure you're a vampire, because you sure as hell don't act like one. We're supposed to have fluid movement, not trip over our own capes stupid." He yelled tossing a nearby garbage can.

Miroku dodged easily as he brushed himself off. "I said I was sorry. Talk about being a grouch. Besides you're not as much of a vampire yourself. Were supposed to be the graceful gentlemen of the night and you… are you even listening to me?"

InuYasha held up a hand to silence Miroku as he stepped out of the shadows to approach his prey. She was tagging behind a bunch of obnoxious girls who he could tell were intoxicated by the lingering smell of alcohol wavering off of them. By the smell of them he could tell that they were not pure at all and hadn't been for a while. Then he saw the raven-haired beauty walk past him with an expressionless face.

He took this moment to approach her. He stepped out of the shadows catching her attention. He observed her as she observed him. Her eyes, a stunning color of blue, like sapphire, glowed as she looked upon him. Her lips a sweet pink glistened with a hint of gloss. He wondered briefly if they were as soft as they looked.

He stepped closer to receiving a gasp of surprise from her. He forgot about the fact that his fangs had lengthened. How could the not when they were stimulated with the promise of blood. Her skin looked so soft to the touch. He reached forward to caress it, but she moved back.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you." He purred in a rough manner.

She continued to back away to his annoyance. He hated using mind control as a tactic of capture, but he would do anything to keep her. He reached his mind to connect with the frequency of hers. Finally he locked onto hers and called out to her with his mind.

_Come to me my sweet girl_. He called out to her.

Miroku watched amazed as InuYasha pulled the girl to him. He never saw InuYasha resort to mind tricks on any woman. He took a sniff in the air and could tell why he had chosen this particular woman. As he took scent of this woman he found the scent of another pure woman in the distance. He took off into the distance to find the source on the smell.

He trekked to the smell to a dark abandoned street. He heard a woman cry out in the darkness. He saw her get pushed down by a group of man. She pushed herself onto her elbows sweeping one's feet from underneath one of them. The other she took by the collar and slammed against the wall, giving the other two a few punches to the face with a sickening crunch. They all fell to the ground tried from the extortion. She stood there panting from exhaustion.

Miroku took a step closer to her. Her eyes glared upon him with darkness. He held his hands up in a manner of precaution to show he was safe. She still held her cold eyes on him as he approached slowly. They never softened a bit. She kept her hand close to her sides clenching them into fists. Her legs shook from exhaustion with every breath she took. Eeventually her legs gave out from underneath her and she sunk to the ground.

He lunged forward to catch her small frail form. He walked out to the light to get a better look of her face. He gasped at her as her brunette hair hung low around her waist. Her face was pale and her body covered in scars and clothes tattered, and covered with blood. He looked at the blood flowing from her shoulder and took a tentative lick. It was sweet and warm to touch. He was going to keep her for sure, but he would wait first until she healed properly.

He went back to check on InuYasha cradling the woman in his arms.

"You ready?" InuYasha asked pulling Kagome's still form to him and latching his hands underneath her legs.

Miroku nodded never taking his eyes off the brunette haired woman.

____________________________________________________________________

And there you have it for my dear readers Unistar and Shell6. I'll have a new chapter done by next week.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there everyone I am ready to post up this new chapter. I'll jump right to the point. I'd like to announce the results of the couple winner. Drum roll please…. And the winner of the couple is Inu/Kag!!!! I'm sorry for those who wanted it to be Sess/Kag, but for those who did want it I'll remake this story to suit them or a different one to suit them in general just for you guys, so make sure you look out for it.

_____________________________________________________________________

Do not own InuYasha…

Kagome gave a low moan as she opened her eyes. All she saw was darkness hanging around her as she tried to readjust her eyes. She turned her head back and forth only to find herself in a confined space. Her arms were held down by an weight across her stomach. She tried to push off the excess weight that was over her, but it wouldn't budge.

She let out a big sigh before laying back down. There was a soft cushion underneath her. It felt nice underneath her body as she laid there. Of course she was afraid, but she tried to keep herself calm. There was no point in panicking in the first place. It would only make her forget how she arrived wherever she was in the first place. She recalled the events of going out with her friends and having them in their drunken stupor, but after that it went blank. She didn't even drink anything and that she knew for sure.

She tried to roll over, but the weight over her tightened. A male sigh came from next to her. She froze up, scared. She could feel cool breath brushing against her cheek as she felt something snuggle against her. A cold face buried within the crook of her neck. By the feeling she could tell it was a nose because of the long drawn sniff it took in along her pulse point, which was now jumping beneath her skin.

She could feel the quickening of her heartbeat as it pounded inside her chest. She wished that she could see who it was. Her mind kept going blank every time she tried to recall that nights events. She didn't want to stop thinking, but she was starting to get a massive headache.

Kagome moved trying to free herself again from her captives arms. She pushed again using all her strength to have him release her. As she did she felt her captors arm tighten around her more. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt him stir awake. In the darkness she could see his amber orbs opening; they glowed in the darkness as they locked on her. They shimmered in the darkness as she looked upon them. In those eyes she could see want…and…_tenderness_?

His golden eyes looked upon her with such a gentleness that she had never seen. She still didn't know where she was, or who he was, or how she had even gotten to where she was. His eyes though, there was something about them that she was supposed to remember, but what was the question. Everything was still blank except her partying with her friends. Why couldn't she remember anything?

"Your awake, good." He said quietly snuggling into her neck again.

She felt his tongue run over her pulse point. She almost jumped out of her skin as his cold, moist tongue made contact with her neck. In a strange way it felt nice, but also strangely it felt relaxing to her. She could feel her body quiver as he continued on. Then she realized she still didn't know who he was. She pushed his face away from her neck struggling to get away from his arms.

"Get away from me. Let me go." She screamed over and over again as she tried to free herself.

Using her legs this time she managed to push up in the confined space. The lid of the coffin sprung open with the force that was exerted on it. She tried to her best to climbed out from it, but in a flash she was held down with a silver, silky curtain hanging around her. Only that curtain was a veil of silver tresses. She looked up to her captor tentatively as he held her down. His eyes flashed red and his fangs were lengthened in sharp points.

She shook with fear afraid she would die by his hands. She waited for his fangs to plunge into her neck with her eyes closed tightly. She felt his breath along her neck, but the bite never came. Instead she felt his lips come across her neck. She jolted a little because they were cold, but the gradually warmed up as he trailed his lips along her neck.

He eventually stopped his lips and looked into her eyes their golden hue returning. "Don't try to run away again." His voice held authoritative command.

Kagome nodded slightly afraid. Her memories came back from yesterday when she saw his face. She knew he had taken her away from her friends. She wanted to cry, but she held her tears in, she did not want this monster to know he had effected her this way. She refused to let him know that she was afraid of him.

"That's a good girl." He said in a quiet manner. "From now you'll address me as master InuYasha, understand?"

She nodded again feeling herself lapse on her hold over her tears. She was in the hands of a vampire. There was no way she could escape from him, no way at all. She would wait for the opportunity to try though.

InuYasha rose away from her and arched his back and gave a long stretch. She watched his form in the little rays of sun from the sunset. She thought that all vampires hated the sunlight; she thought that they died when their skin made contact with any sun at all. If that was true then why wasn't the sun affecting him?

InuYasha turned to face her as she looked at him. In his mind he saw a voluptuous woman lying in his coffin. He wanted her there and then, but he decided to wait for a while longer. She wasn't fully obedient to him. He would wait until he had her fully under his control. He wanted to wait until she offered herself willingly to him. The wait would pay off sooner or later.

"Your name is Kagome right?" He asked calmly so night to break the quiet atmosphere.

She nodded to him.

InuYasha reached out to her and grabbed her chin. "I couldn't hear you."

"Yes." Kagome let out in a shaky voice.

'We'll have to work on that." He thought to himself. He wanted her to call him master, but he let it go seeing that she was still getting used to everything around her. He stepped out of the coffin, running a hand through his silver hair. He took a peek outside and noticed there were no more rays of sun outside.

He reached a hand out to Kagome to help her up. "Come on, I'll get you something to eat."

Kagome looked warily at his hand. She took it and was pulled up to his chest. A blush ran across her face as she made contact with his skin.

InuYasha noticed this blush. Her cheeks were tinted with a luscious color of pink as he observed her face. He used his hand to brush it against her cheek. It was warm beneath his hand. He wanted to feel more, but she pulled away his touch. He felt disappointed that she pulled away, but didn't let it show on his face. Instead he pulled away walking through the mat that served as the door on to the mountain side.

Kagome followed behind him. When she stepped out she became dizzy with fear. She was so high up one mountain. Sure there was a trial, but the height made her feel dizzy with all the anxiety rushing through her. She faltered in her step as she continued behind him. She made sure to stay three paces behind him.

~*~

Miroku stared at the woman lying in his bed. She hadn't moved since he brought her back from the streets the other night. He had cleaned her wounds as best as he could, but he had a hard time remembering how sensitive the human body was. He hadn't been human in centuries, so having a breakable woman next to him frightened him.

Something else strange occurred to him. He did not, in fact want to caress this woman the way he had with the others. She seemed different to him, special somehow. He didn't think it would be right to do such of thing to her because it would upset her. He wanted to avoid upsetting her because of what she had went through the other night. She already seemed to have it rough. He promised himself he would protect her from any harm.

The young woman started to sweat in her sleep. "Kohaku," she mumbled in her unconsciousness.

'She's been mumbling that name in her sleep for hours. What does he mean to her. Who is he to her?' He thought.

Using a cool wash cloth Miroku wiped the sweat dripping from her. Her breathing became labored with each one she took. She was constantly thrashing in her sleep as if she were fighting someone. He brushed the hair that was sticking to her face. She seemed to thrash even more at his touch.

She jolted awake from her sleep. Pushing the covers away, she stood up in a fighting position. Her hands curled up in a fighting position as she took in her surroundings.

Her eyes landed on Miroku as he sat back shocked. "Who are you, why have you brought me here?" She asked in a loud, angered voice.

Miroku held his hands up in a defensive gesture. He took in slow breath and waited for her hands to come down. When they didn't he then took the time to explain himself. "My name's Miroku. I brought you here after you fainted in the alleyway with those men. Now please lie down or else your wounds will reopen." He pointed to the bandage on her side.

The woman pointed to her side. "You did this?" She asked quietly. "How can you assure me that I can trust you?"

"I can't, but I can try." A smile spread across her face. He made sure to keep it warm and open to her. He lowered his hands and moved to her. He reached out his hand to her.

She accepted it reluctantly, but then felt better when his grip closed gently over it. "My name's Sango, by the way."

Miroku took her hand and kissed the back of it gently causing her to blush. "It's nice to meet you mi'lady Sango. I hope I we will have a nice time together."

________________________________________________________________________

Sorry this chapter wasn't on time, but my mom kicked me off to run errands. Curse you mother!!! Also had the whole clash with homework. So maybe next Saturday I'll do another chapter for you guys. That is if I'm no to caught up in watching Ranma. Also if you like Rumiko Takahashi's work, she came out with a new manga called 'One-pound Gospel'. I haven't read it yet, but I'm sure it's going to be good because all of her work is good. Like I mentioned before I will write a Sess/Kag fic for all those who wanted this be one. Let me know if you want it to be a vampire one thought cause I'm not sure yet. Well then I'll try to see you next week.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey there everyone Kittenyoukai is still around just being lazy. Also in this fanfic Inu does not have dog ears. I know, so sad I just couldn't make it work. I have to let you all know that I will be writing a Sess/Kag fic soon. I'm doing it all for all those who wanted this to be that kind of fic, because I love all the reviews that I get from everyone and I adore the fans that review. _

_Do not own InuYasha._

'How did I end up here, why me? This man kidnapped me and I can't do anything about it. He demands that I call him master, but he hasn't told me what he wants me to do although I'm pretty sure i can figure it out on my own. Worst of all he's a vampire.' Kagome thought as she trailed behind InuYasha. She stared at his silver hair. I was longer than hers, and beautiful, just like the rest of him, except his personality. She didn't want to be his next meal. She wondered how can something so beautiful be so...so...deadly.

She thought of the fantasy romance novels she used to read during her break at her job in the library. He fit the description of one of the male characters she dreamed about in her sleep. But unfortunately she was the one who was living in the fantasy. She was in danger and had no way knowing when she would escape from her captor.

She didn't notice that he had stopped. She bumped into his rock solid back. She tripped over her feet and collapsed on her rump. She was pulled up softly by her arm and taken into one of the built in rooms of the colony.

She struggled and yelled for her release but he ignored her shouts of anger. She was set gently on a bed covered in crimson satin sheets. She watched as he removed his coat and placed it in on a nearby rack sitting in the corner. She looked at his amazingly sculpted body moved around the room.

She shook her head and her fear kicked in. She curled up in fear of him as he advanced towards the bed. The bed itself was large enough to fit roughly about six people to seven people. Using the room she had she made her way to the other side of the bed. He only came closer, his eyes holding their predatory gleam. He moved smoothly his fangs protruding over his lips as he licked them making them glisten from the saliva.

If only it was not for the fact that her life was in danger she would have took the time to admire his advance. The way he moved was careful, but held fluidity in it. His gracefulness made her less fearless as he approached her. She wished all the the fear would disappear from her.

She scurried around and around from him, but he crawled to her in his own pace as if he were playing a game. She wanted him to get over with it and just end her life. She did not like the long drawn out anticipation.

Kagome felt her back connect with he solid was and she hand nowhere else to go. She had tried to go near the edge the was by the cave opening, but he blocked her with his body only allowing to scurry along the wall. He smiled the whole time too, enjoying her discomfort.

He approached her and she pushed against the wall more wishing she could bury her way through it. His gleaming eyes sparkled with excitement and his glistening lips parted as a small chuckle escaped his throat. He was finally a few mere inches from her face. His breath, cold and short caressed her cheeks. He placed his hands on each side of her, enclosing her with in an opened-armed cage.

"Do you really think you can run away from me Kagome. I went through all this trouble to find you and so I'm going to keep."

She turned away from his lust filled eyes and hid her eyes behind her bangs.

"I promise not to hurt, _if_ you do as I say. One thing is, you'll address me as master all the time. Also you'll obey me and only me no matter what anyone else says. Furthermore, you will do exactly what I tell you to do no matter what it is. Do you understand my Kagome?"

She nodded her head, and then her face was pulled up to meet his glimmering eyes. "What did we just talk about?"

Sighing she hung her head in defeat, but glared up at him. "Yes _Master_ InuYasha, I understand." She ground out through gritted teeth.

A small smirk appeared on his lips and he pulled her closer. "That's a good girl." He replied.

Once her cheek was close enough, his tongue caressed over it.

~*~

Sango was confused, but that was all she felt. She figured out that the man, who was named Miroku, was a vampire, but she realized that he was not out to hurt her. Or so she thought. She felt bad though that she could not tell him the truth about herself.

Miroku was so kind to her, he even took care of her wounds. He did well too for someone who had no need for them.

He had brought her food, water, and anything she had asked for as if she were a queen. She felt sad that she had to leave soon. Never again would she meet a man as gentle as he was to her. Albeit he was not an alive man. Even still she did not want to leave.

"How are you feeling Sango?" He asked poking his head into the room.

She smile and nodded. "I'm fine now thank you."

She stood up and instantly he was at her side catiously watching her moves. "Becareful or you'll hurt yourself."

"These are nothing more than fkesh wounds. I like the help though."

She smiled when he gave he a crooked grin, but shivered when his fangs showed. Oh the damage those fangs could do.

"Well I have to get going back home. It was nice to hang around and thanks for everything."

She headed for the door, but he blocked the way. His face held a crestfallen look as if he did not want her to leave.

The truth was that Miroku didn't want her to leave, and also there was no way he could let her go now she had discovered that vampires existed, if she went out and told anyone, it could mean of his colony.

It was not his of his choice it was the law of his people.

"I'm sorry I cannot allow you to leave from here. I cannot allow you the chance to endanger my people.

"Endanger your people, what do you mean? I'm not going to tell anyone about this. It'll be my way of returning the favor."

"I believe you, I trust that you would not do so, but it is the law of our kind."

Sango felt her heart stop in her chest as she peered at his violet eyes. She pleaded with him silently, but his eyes were cold and shielded. Her eyes changed filled with determination suddenly. She took on her fighter stance once again.

"Sango what are you doing."

"I tried to do this the easy way, now were doing it my way."

"It doesn't have to be this way Sango, please just listen me."

"Lady Sango, I detest using mind control on women, but I will if I must."

Miroku rushed forward and used his hands to make her peer into his eyes. He connected their minds and almost felt a pang of guilt for rummaging through her mind.

Sango fought back with as much strenght that she could manage, but it was to no avail. she realized thar she could not win against him. He was only doing this to protect his people and she too would have done the same for peole she cared for.

Miroku noticed that she stopped fighting against him. He could feel himself fight his insticts to take her. He was a gentleman, he would not allow himself to stoop to such level. But the way she pushed and rubbed against him was making it difficult to focus.

The smell of blood impacted his nose. Her wounds had reopened sometime during their squabble, but they were not serverly bleeding, and for that he was thankful. If it had opened completly he would have lost control.

Sango went slack in his arms and leaned into him shivering from the loss of blood. She passed out whispering his name.

Hearing his name whispered so plesantly from her lips made him lapse in his control a small amount. Not thinking clearly he picked her up and enclosed her small form in his arms. He looked at her rosy life-filled lips and pressed his cold ones over them.

Unbeknownst to him Sango was still halfway conscience. She had felt the way he held her and enjoyed the feeling knowing that some cared. A single crystal tear rolled down the side of her cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there I'm on my way back to the top with this story I just don't think that I've been focused enough.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome backed away from InuYasha as soon as she felt his tongue caress her cheek. She was afraid, but pissed more than anything. How could he kidnap her on the street and expect her to go along with ever he planned. It was outrageous for him to even suggest that sort of thing. She belonged to no one, especially not this man who deemed herself as her 'Master'. She had enough with men ruling over her life, at home and work, she didn't need anymore. Enough was enough what did she do to deserve this anyway? Enough was enough she did not want to sit here while played with her like a toy. Using enough force she managed to push him away from her with her legs.

InuYasha recovered quickly and gritted his teeth in annoyance. How dare the wench push him away from her person. "I'm going to pretend you didn't that and pass this off as a small retribution. Next time I will not be as lenient." He said crawling his way back towards her. "Look at me Kagome."

She turned her head to the side and ignored his call to her.

"What did I just say Kagome?"

InuYasha reached his hand to touch her face, but she slapped it away from her being. The slap did little to hurt him, but it fueled his desire somewhat the way she looked. He loved the way she looked when she was mad. He luscious lips pouted and her sapphire eyes shimmered with fiery light. Her chest fluttered up and down quickly as she drew in quick breaths. Her pulse jumped wildly with the flow of blood; running through her veins quickly. How he wanted to sink his fangs into her neck right now, but he was not done breaking her, but as he watched how she was now, he was not sire if he wanted to. If he were to break her she would lose that spirit and be dull and lifeless. Yeah he would keep her the way she was, besides her anger heightened his determination and made his desire switch on to high.

He shook his head at such thoughts. _'Am I becoming a masochist or what?'_ But as much as he denied it, it was the truth. No way in hell was he going to tell her that though. "Wench I told you not to do that." He reached forwards pinching her chin between his fingers. "Listen and listen good. Do not think you can win against me I will catch you no matter wherever you go. You are mine and you are going to learn to accept it."

Kagome shook away his hand and bit his finger. When he pulled his hand away she slapped him across the face. "I don't know who you think you are, nor do I care, but you will never have control over me like that."

InuYasha was surprised at her outburst more than anything. He pulled his injured hand and saw she broke the skin and the black liquid that vampires called blood oozed from the cut. He placed his hands towards his mouth and treated the wound by mouth. She was a fighter, that was for sure, but he became a bit angry. Never in his entire life had anyone drew blood from him, not even his brother Sesshomaru, and though he hated to admit it, he was more powerful than him.

InuYasha felt a growl rip through his throat. He reached out quickly and grabbed her neck. "Enough of your games, I wanted to be nice to you, but you pushed me farther than I wanted to go." Then he pushed her against the bed.

He placed himself over her and pinned her arms with one of his hands. He pushed his body against hers feeling her warmth. Her screams of anger fell upon his deaf ears. She squirmed and kicked continuously, but it only made things worst. He loved the way her petite body caressed against him and nearly sighed when he ran his nose over her pulse and kissed the jumping vein.

"You smell delicious Kagome. So pure and fresh, that's why I picked you out from the rest though."

Kagome stilled and looked up into the rocky ceiling in shock. He knew she was a virgin. She blushed at the thought of how embarrassing it was for him to know. She was twenty-one and had yet to have intercourse to anyone. She still blushed when she thought of all the things that happened on television when she couldn't sleep. Now he knew and he was going to take that away from her. Her innocence which she held for so long to her was going to be ripped away by some man, no monster that had no respect for at all.

Tears trailed down her race at the thought. What was the point of saving herself for someone when she was going to have it taken away from her. All these years of fighting and protecting herself she was not going to give up, but since he had her pinned she could not protect herself from him.

InuYasha felt the tears run against his cheek. He could smell the salty moisture cloud his know. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. They were glassy with unshed tears and she shook violently from the sobs and she clinched her lip between her teeth. Guilt poured over him as he watched her cry. He never lost control over himself like that. Never in his entire life did he think that one woman could upset him so.

InuYasha picked himself up and sat on the edge of the bed. He was ashamed, but his pride would not let him say the things he felt the words would come out differently. "That was only a small portion of your punishment, next time I won't let you off so easily."

Kagome pushed herself up and cradled her knees to her chest. She was frightened, but as she looked at him she noticed something about his apperance. Before he pushed away she notice shock on his face. He was hunched over and hung his head low as if he were dissapointed and ashamed. If she didn't know any better she would have thought that he was guilt written. A smile appeared across her face, he was all talk and no action. She let a small laugh escape her throat.

InuYasha looked over his shoulder and grinned as he saw a beautiful smile grace her face. It was then he decided that he would make her happy instead of break her. He got up and arched his back. The sun had just set and he was thirsty beyond all hell. As much as he wanted to take the woman sitting on his bed he was not ready to hurt her that way, so instead he needed a replacement, and much to his irony Yura choose the moment to walk in.

"Master InuYasha, I'm so sorry for earlier. You know that I belong to you alone, no one else."

InuYasha placed his hands over Yura's face and trailed a finger down to her pulse. Taking his fingernail he nicked the juncture of her shoulder and slowly he licked the trail of blood that drizzled down.

Kagome's heartbeat pick up as she saw him take blood from the girl who claimed that she was meant for him. A pang of jealousy struck her in a way that she never felt. How could he do that right in front of her. Climbing out of the bed she tried to make her way out while he was distracted. She felt his grip latch around her arm and then he pulled her back towards his chest.

"Where are you going my pet?"

Kagome turned away from him ignoring his comment. She was almost free from his hold and yet he caught her again.

Yura looked upon her master with longing as he held the girl who she barley noticed was there. She got fed up and rushed out the door. Crossing atop the mountain path she waited until she reached the room. She pulled back the mat and reached the figure laying on the bed. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and made her way into the bed.

"Why aren't you with InuYasha.?" The figure asked wrapping his arms around her.

Yura tensed at the mention of his name. "Because he has a new plaything named Kagome."

He smirked at the thought of that. "Well then I guess I'll make my way to meet her then."

Yura smiled, she had her plan all set out perfectly. "Yes Master Naraku."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sleep is inevitably and I say yay I'm done. I know I'm not making any sense but yeah I really don't care. Anyway see you when I update.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome sat on the bed annoyed beyond reason as InuYasha gripped her bicep in his strong palms and held her into the bed. He sat across from her, his legs crossed. "Why are you holding me captive like this, you already have someone willing to be your plaything, so you certainly don't need me."

InuYasha smirked, "Don't tell me, you're becoming jealous pet?" He asked Kagome.

She shook her head vigorously, causing her hair to fan about her. Her cheeks puffed out and her lip protruded lightly in a small pout. _"She's clearly jealous."_ InuYasha chuckled slightly he was finding out quickly why she was still a virgin. She acted so childish at times and had the aura of a child, so pure and clean.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest finally managing to break from his hold. "There is no reason for me to be jealous so why should I?" She asked.

InuYasha leaned in and caressed her cheek with the back of his cold palm. "No my pet you have no reason to be jealous of someone in her case. Unlike you she's impure and likes the company of other men."

Kagome blanched in disgust as she thought of the horrid things she could think of. "Why did you bring me here if you were only going to use me for your next meal ticket." She motioned to the fancy room about her.

InuYasha ignored her and leaned over to place his lips to hers. He knew she would push him away, but he could not help to tease her. He liked the light blush that rose against her cheeks as he would come in contact with her. He placed his hand up, cupping her cheek and nuzzled his face into her neck. She smelled heavenly and nearly sank his fangs into her neck as he laid there. Her scent soothed him like no other he had ever met. "You smell wonderful." He stated as he wrapped his arms around her small form.

Kagome froze trying her best not to move for fear that he would puncture her neck with his fangs. As she felt him hold tight in his grasp and whisper how she smelt wonderful she looked pass his person to the door wondering if she would ever have a chance to go back home? Who would miss her, would they even notice that she was gone in the first place? Surely her friends had to know by now, she had been gone for a day. And her job would notice that she had not shown up for her shift today so surely someone would notice, wouldn't they? She was so confused about what to do she was here now, but it was nightfall, she would never have the chance to escape and from the looks of the mountain it so high up, it would take all day to climb down. Even if she did manage to get down, where would she go she was so far out from home, and there was a forest below the mountain she would get lost trying to find her way out. Her only choice was to remain where she was either way it seemed she would not live long.

"Are you sad pet?" InuYasha asked as he stoked her hair. He could smell the tears coming as she looked longingly out the door.

"I want to go home." She stated as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

Those eyes were almost his undoing as she looked at him. He felt guilty for kidnapping her from home. He shook the thought out of his head and glared at the girl. "What part of 'you are mine' did you not understand? You belong to me now, this is your home."

Kagome shook her head as she clenched her fingers into a fist. "I understand what saying just fine I just don't accept it. This isn't where I belong, why don't you understand that?"

How was he going to make her stay and forget about the outside world. He wanted to keep her with him. He couldn't let her go anyway now that she knew about the society if he did he'd have to kill her. That was far away from what he wanted and he didn't want her to stay out of fear for her life. "It's not that I don't, but you know pet it gets lonely up here. I wanted to have someone here that could keep me company. Someone who I don't have to share." He wanted to pat himself of the back at his great lie and acting skills. He would con her into staying, but he wasn't exactly true he would like her company, but none the less it made her stay.

Kagome tilted her head to the side. _Could it be that he's really lonely?_ Kagome sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What about that man, the one with the purple eyes. Isn't he your friend?"

InuYasha cursed himself, he forgot that Miroku was there when he captured her. "Well I'm going to tell you a something. Miroku is my only friend because in truth I'm the prince of the vampires, my brother is the Lord. Many people do not actually treat me as a friend and so I need someone to be here with me." He peeked out from under his bangs at her to add to the effect.

Kagome's resolved crumbled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She could see how it would be lonely to be seen as a ruler and not a friend. She really wanted to go home, but as she thought about it she saw how little there was to go back to. "Ok, I'll stay, and I'll be your companion." Though she loathed to admit she wanted to have someone too.

InuYasha knew that of he had a beating heart it would have skipped a beat. She had really agreed to stay with. She just willingly gave up her home to stay with him and she sounded so sincere. He finally realized how much of a jerk he really was. _Why does it feel so bad, I got what I wanted, so why do I feel like I lost? _He pondered as he clenched Kagome's hand on his.

~*~

Sango laid in the bed, her mind shifting back to the kiss. How could he so openly kiss her when he barley knew her. No matter how much she thought about the more confused she got. She wasn't in love that was obvious, but it was a mere infatuation, a fatal attraction. There was no way she could fall in love again. Not after what it led her to. A battered body and even more broken soul. She grunted as she remembered the cruel lies and decit, the empty promises. She would never fall in love again, she could not afford to suffer another broken heart.

Miroku entered the room with another plate of food and a glass cup of water as he settled himself on his knees at the edge of the bed. He looked away guiltily avoiding her eyes.

She pushed the plate away. She was in no mood for food. "I'm not that hungry so you can just take it away."

He picked up the plate and carried it out the room leaving Sango to ponder her thoughts. He walked along the pathway until he reached InuYasha's room and peered inside. "InuYasha."

InuYasha dropped his hands away from Kagome's as Miroku entered the room. "What is it Miroku?"

A loud grumble interrupted what he was going to say next. He looked over to Kagome as she noticed the way she glanced at the food, a light blush staining her cheeks. He smiled as he extended his hand to offer it to her. "I guess InuYasha has yet to feed you anything, you can have it." He then turned to InuYasha. "Actually she's what I wanted to talk to you about. I was wondering if she can help talk to Sango, she's refusing to eat and I have no clue what to do."

InuYasha turned to Kagome. "Ask her, it's not up to me."

Kagome nodded and placed the plate of food aside. She strode off the bed until she was about almost full contact with Miroku's person. She peered into his eyes. Miroku began to fidget uncomfortably until she stopped gazing into his eyes. "You care for her don't you?" She asked as she turned back to the bed. "But you are unsure of her feelings for you?"

Miroku froze as he was not too sure what to say. "Yes I do, but..."

"What did you do to him?" InuYasha asked amazed.

"Nothing it's just when someone cares about someone else they have a certain look in their eyes."

"So then you'll talk to her?"

Kagome nodded a large smile crossing. How she loved playing matchmaker. "Of course after all you did give me food."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm all burned out can't you tell, but this is for you guys cause I love you all.


	7. Authors Note

So I've just received a review that made me highly irritated. Normally this wouldn't bother me but since this person said if I didn't update they would take over my story. Look I understand that you enjoy reading my fanfics but here's a list of things that needs to be said:

Don't ever threaten to take over my stories. You should ask for permission first. My stories are my creations and very close to me heart so I advise against it

I am a college student with a lot to do so I can't spend my entire time writing my stories I do have a life.

I was thinking of redoing this story because I noticed the spelling errors in it so maybe you should write a review about how am I progressing rather than annoy me half death. I have all this stuff in my laptop right now and will be posting it soon.

I apologize that you guys have to wait for me, but I am very very busy and have to take care of my mother and brother at home so give me a break… Thank you all.


End file.
